The present invention relates to a resonant circuit and, more particularly, to a resonant circuit including a reactance element for temperature compensation.
Generally, a resonant circuit has a quartz element and a capacitor, coil or similar reactance element and outputs a desired resonance frequency. The problem with this configuration is that the quartz element and reactance element must be mounted independently of each other, obstructing high-density mounting. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.62-241417, for example, proposes a resonant circuit as an approach to solve the above problem. However, the resonant circuit taught in this document uses leads, and is therefore not feasible for surface mounting. Moreover, this kind of resonant circuit cannot have its resonance frequency adjusted with respect to temperature variation and temperature characteristic after it has been sealed.